Shakugan no Shana: Life in Seireiden
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Not much summary until i can really grab the concept of this story, basically a paroday about life in Seireiden.


**Shakugan no Shana: Life in Seireiden!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 1**

**Sane person, Beol Peol!**

Let me rephrase the title, The only sane person, Beol Peol.

Yes, in this Large Seireiden, I am the only sane person living on it. As for why am I the only sane person...

"... Shana hates me... ..."

Across the very royal like room, a figure in red armor crouched in a corner kept on mumbling the same phrase with a gloomy aura surrounding him. He was in a red armor and has dark long hair that could turn into a deadly weapon anytime. Yes, as you all know, he is our supreme leader of the Bal Masque, Snake of the Festival and Sa-

"...Sigh... Shana hates me... ..."

… …

Well, I think you all know who is he now so let's skip this step... It's too shameful to say it after all...

"... ...So Commander, you are still all over about that? (Shakugan no Shana episode five)"

"... ...Shana hates me... ..."

"... He can't even hear me anymore... … "

After sweat dropping, I quietly left our commander-in-despair and left the room. That flame haze girl was such a problem, he should have kill her in the first place... Sigh, I should find someone else that was still sane like General to talk-

"... ...General, why are you crouching behind the pillar? Not to mention with a gloomy aura too... ..."

"... Hecate called me a pervert old man... ..."

Another one!

Crouching behind the pillar just outside my commander's room, a figure with Grey hair and a pair of sunglasses with a dark colored suits could be seen in the shadows if you bothered to look closely. I closed on to him carefully and asked.

"...Urm...General, can you explain what happen more clearly? I have been just gone for an hour and you become like this. It has been since Shakugan no Shana-tan when I last saw you being so emo..."

"...Well...it begins with..."

_Flashback_

"_You imposed eight pacts on me. I held up my end of the bargain without fail. Can I now get your forgiveness to return to the essence of my family, my cute precious Hecate?"_

"_You couldn't quit smoking though."_

"_Ah about that..."_

"_And I am not yours so stop calling me yours, you sound like a pervert old man."_

"_!"_

_Flashback end._

"... I never knew that Hecate has such a sharp tongue..."

"... me neither... … Hecate called me a..."

"...Sigh... ..."

I sighed as I started to get away from the gloomy atmosphere. Seriously, first the flame haze and now our priestess? Kids these days don't know how to watch their mouth. I wonder what kind of escape plan our little flame haze is executing right now...

_Rustle...Rustle..._

Hmm? What was that sound, it sounds like someone was digging...

_Bam!_

"Kya!"

Above the ceiling in front of me, the a small portion of the ceiling started to crack and starting falling down. I dodged myself backwards as I prepare myself for whatever just fell down.

"Wah...that hurts... ...I wondered what floor am I on now..."

"... ...Little flame haze?"

"!"

I called out as the smoke started to clear itself. Just above the remains of the ceiling, a small kid could be seen seating on it with a shovel in her hand. She has long black hair that could turn into flame colored if not for my treasure tool Tartaros restraining her power. Without a doubt, she is our so-called princess and the one who made the Commander so gloomy. But...

_Why did she have a shovel?_

I thought interestingly as I started to approach her.

"So after trying to climb the wall, cut the treasure tool, start a fire, trying to jump down from the 32th floor, threatening the Rinne, disguising as a Rinne and now you decided to dig all the way to the first floor?"

"Shut up Shut up Shut up! Don't come any closer or I will hit you with this!"

The little flame haze held onto the shovel _threateningly_ and faced me. Seriously...she expected to fight me with a shovel of all thing? Now that I thought about it, why would a shovel that was commonly used by the humans be in the Seireiden?

"Die Beo- Kya!"

Not even able to finish her sentence, a large net suddenly landed on top of the little flame haze and pinned her to the ground. Another human items, I wondered where did all these things came from... Moments later, a Rinne with brown hair and orange eyes in brown coat jumped down from the hole on the ceiling made by the little flame haze. If I remembered correctly, she was the Rinne appointed by me to take care of the little princess. I heard that she has strange hobbies of collecting human items and her name was...

"Let go of me Miu! What kind of toys is this!"

"It is a net made by the humans to capture animals like rabbits that tried to escape, princess."

"So I am a rabbit now!"

The little flame haze tried to struggle from the net but all her efforts were futile. I admitted it was quite interesting to watch her trying to struggle with all her might until she finally exhausted herself. After not moving for three seconds, the Rinne called Miu approached her and picked her up in bridal style with the net on.

_The commander would be so jealous if he see this. _

"Just because I went away for a while doesn't mean that you could take a shovel that I accidentally dropped and dig every where. It is going to take days to repair this."

"Shut up Shut up Shut up! At least release me from this freaking net!"

"Sorry princess, you would try to bite me and runaway last time if I do that. So please bare with for a while, the elevator is here soon."

_Wait a minute, we have an elevator?_

I thought as the two disappeared from my sight. Now that I recalled about if, since I could fly I never bothered to use the elevator. I wondered how many of us in the Bal Masque could and couldn't fly...

Sigh..that is enough strange things for one day, I think I should rest..."

* * *

><p>"My master... ..."<p>

In an alley _very _far away from the main castle, a huge samurai with a red mask and a deadly blade wandered through the alley. Without knowing where he was he continued to search for his master, even though he was heading at the wrong direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I admit that this is really simply written. I never wrote a parody fiction before so I think this is pretty bad... I hope you readers who happened and bothered to read this review and comment about how should I continue this since this is pretty much a mess...Well parody is a mess after all, I don't think I will be continuing this but I hope that there will be reviews that could teach me how to continue so that I might be able to think of a way to proceed to the next chapter so,**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
